Mélodie Triste
by Yuu-Zai Baka
Summary: Sepanjang yang kutahu, kau selalu bernyanyi. Kau hampir tidak pernah mengatakan apapun. Namun kau selalu bernyanyi, menyanyikan denting-denting nada sedih. Dan ketika aku mendengarnya, aku menyadari bahwa kau sedang berlari dari kenyataan pahit yang mencengkeram erat jiwamu. "Menangislah," Untuk IVFA Periode pertama 2012. Tema: Sing.


**Mélodie Triste**

**Summary:**

Sepanjang yang kutahu, kau selalu bernyanyi. Kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun, namun kau selalu bernyanyi, menyanyikan lagu sedih. Namun aku tahu, kau sedang berlari dari kenyataan pahit yang mencengkeram erat jiwamu. | "Menangislah," |

**Disclaimer:**

Vocaloid © Yamaha and Crypton corporation

Mélodie Triste fic © Asakuro Yuuki

**Pairing:**

Kaito X Meiko

**Warning:**

1. Dont like? Paksain like! #dor# enggak enggak, yang bener: Dont like? Dont read!

2. bila ada kesamaan cerita dengan kisah mana pun, itu hanyalah murni kebetulan.

3. 2nd person's PoV

4. For Vocaloid Fandom event: IVFA. theme: Sing.

* * *

**-Mélodie Triste-**

* * *

Kau kembali bersenandung.

Suaramu yang jernih itu mengalir di indera pendengaranku, menyegarkan pikiranku bagai mata air di telaga. Nada-nada terangkai keluar darimu, bahasa Inggris yang tak terlalu kuketahui, namun aku tahu bahwa lagu itu menyiratkan melodi sendu yang menusuk kalbu.

Aku memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura tak mendengar lantunan lagumu. Namun melodinya tetap menggetarkan gendang telingaku. Sekelilingku telah sepi, menyumbang kesunyian dan hening yang menghimpit perasaan. Dinginnya udara menguar dari salju yang menutupi permukaan tanah, mengelus lembut permukaan kulit dengan esensi beku yang ia miliki.

Kau masih di sana, berdiri di tengah salju yang beku, di tengah dinginnya udara yang mencengkeram erat tulang-tulangmu. Tanpa jaket maupun pakaian tebal lain, dan hanya seragam sekolah yang roknya hanya sebatas lutut. Berdiri di bawah naungan pohon sakura yang meranggas karena siklus musim. Tak mempedulikan sekitarmu yang mulai sepi maupun matahari yang mulai terbenam.

Dalam kesendirian yang suram, menyanyikan harmoni penuh kesedihan.

_Mournful sorrow tore me apart_

_With its sharp claw  
_

_And so, I ask to the bright moon  
_

_"Why is it me?"  
_

_It's always me who is left behind  
_

Kau memejamkan mata, menghayati syair yang kau nyanyikan. Iris cokelatmu berselimut kelopak mata. Helaian rambutmu yang berwarna serupa tersapu dinginnya angin yang membekukan, tak terlindungi oleh sehelai syal pun._  
_

Kau hampir tak pernah mengatakan apapun pada siapapun. Namun kau selalu menyanyi. Di sela-sela pelajaran, di waktu istirahat, kau menggumamkan lagu-lagu. Dan setiap jam pulang sekolah, kau berdiri di sana dan melantunkan nada-nada yang menggerus hatimu perlahan-lahan. Tak peduli meski langit memerah karena senja menghampiri. Tak peduli meski kesunyian mencekam karena orang-orang telah kembali ke rumahnya dan menyantap makan malam bersama keluarga mereka.

Dan setiap memikirkan hal yang terakhir itu, aku yakin kau pasti merasa perih. Lebih perih dari yang biasa kau rasakan. Bukankah kau pernah berkata padaku? Alasanmu terus menyanyi.

Waktu itu adalah tahun ajaran baru, menuju kelas dua SMA. murid-murid seangkatan mulai tidak merasa canggung dalam bertingkah, mentang-mentang mereka sudah menjadi seorang kakak kelas, dan bukan lagi murid tahun pertama yang dianggap ingusan. Anggota kelas diacak kembali, bagai mengacak lembar undian. Siapa pasangan sahabat yang beruntung, mereka akan dimasukkan ke kelas yang sama kembali.

Kau, gadis sederhana bersurai cokelat dan beriris senada dimasukkan ke kelasku.

Aku sudah mendengarkan rumor tentangmu. Kau adalah seorang gadis yang tak pernah berbicara pada siapapun. Bahkan meski itu adalah guru. Kau nyaris selalu mengabaikan seluruh murid yang mencoba mendekatimu, terkadang menanggapi mereka dengan kata-kata yang takkan membuat mereka mendekatimu lagi.

Di awal tahun ajaran, kau membuat seorang guru geografi yang galak murka akibat keheninganmu. Kau yang ditanyai tentang apa arti sebuah istilah yang tertulis di papan tulis dan kau menjawabnya dengan kebisuan dan sorot mata yang mengatakan; bahwa kau tahu jawabannya, namun kau tidak ingin membuang nafasmu hanya untuk memberitahu seorang guru yang pastinya juga sudah mengetahui jawabannya. Kemudian setelah guru itu melampiaskan amarahnya kepada mistar di kelas, kau melanjutkan senandungmu.

Saat itu aku memutuskan, untuk menanyaimu soal mengapa kau selalu bernyanyi, namun sangat jarang bicara.

Kemudian aku mengikuti sosokmu yang berjalan ke tempat itu; pohon sakura yang waktu itu sedang bermekaran bunganya. Beberapa kelopaknya jatuh ke tanah bagai anai-anai. Kemudian kau berdiri di sana, menyanyikan rangkaian-rangkaian melodi lagi tanpa seorang pun mendekatimu. Kecuali aku tentunya. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sosokmu yang berdiri tegap, mengabaikan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang mendarat di atas rambut maupun syalku.

"Kenapa kau selalu bernyanyi?" tanyaku waktu itu, menatapmu tepat di mata. Kau membalas tatapanku, seakan tidak kaget akan kehadiranku. Lalu kau kembali melanjutkan senandungmu, mengabaikan eksistensiku di sampingmu.

_It's my fault to have too much wishes._

_Like a stone who want to be shine  
_

_it's impossible for me to get an ounce of love  
_

"Kenapa kau selalu bernyanyi?" tanyaku lagi. Kau menghentikan senandungmu dan menatapku lewat ekor matamu. Kali ini kubalas tatapanmu dengan menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawabmu singkat. Kau berpaling dariku, hendak melangkah pergi menjauhiku; menjauhi pohon sakura-_mu. _Namun aku menjulurkan tangan, menangkap pergelangan tanganmu sehingga kau terpaksa berhenti melangkah.

"Memang bukan urusanku," ujarku. "Aku hanya ingin tahu,"

"Kau tidak akan mengerti. Orang tolol sepertimu tak akan mengerti."

Aku tergugu. Kau mengucapkan kata-kata makian tanpa nada kasar, namun rasanya lebih menyakitkan. Kau menyebutku _'tolol'_, mungkin hal inilah yang kau ucapkan pada orang lain juga? Tolol. Kau memaki orang-orang yang peduli padamu, hanya untuk lari dari pertanyaan mereka? Kalau begitu, kau hanya seorang pengecut?

"Apa kau ingin lari dari pertanyaanku?" kataku padamu. Kau tak memberi respon. Seakan pandanganmu terpaku pada gedung sekolah yang ada di depanmu, mustahil untuk dilepas.

"Beritahu aku," sahutku memaksa. "Lalu aku akan pergi."

Kau kemudian menghela nafas berat, mengalah pada kekerasan kepalaku. Bahkan kau tidak melepaskan pergelangan tanganmu dari cengkeramanku yang mengendur. Seakan kau sedang mempersiapkan hati untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu.

"Bernyanyi lebih baik daripada menangis." ujarmu, kelu. Meski tidak melihatmu, aku bisa merasakan perubahan air mukamu. Seakan-akan kau sedang mengukir senyum, mati-matian mengukirnya di antara goncangan duka yang melanda.

Aku terdiam, tidak mengerti maksudmu. Aku kembali memikirkan rumor-rumor yang kudengar. Bahwa kedua orangtuamu dibunuh di depan matamu sendiri, meninggalkan noda darah yang menyiprat di mana-mana; di lantai, di dinding, **di** **depan matamu**. Dan yang pasti, meninggalkan rasa trauma dan _shock_ berkepanjangan. Seorang gadis bermarga Hatsune dari kelasku dulu pernah mengobrolkannya dengan gadis bermarga Kagamine, bahwa kau bahkan tidak menangis di pemakaman mereka.

"Menangis hanya menunjukkan bahwa kita lemah." ujarmu lagi, kini terdengar pedih. Kurasakan pergelangan tanganmu mendingin dalam cengkeramanku. "Lebih baik aku mengungkapkan kesedihanku dalam nyanyian."

Kemudian kau melepaskan tanganmu dariku, menatapku datar seakan bertanya apakah aku puas akan jawabanmu. Kemudian kau berbalik, berjalan pelan meninggalkanku tanpa sekali pun lagi menengok ke belakang.

Sejak itu aku tahu. Kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang berusaha lari dari kenyataan. Seorang gadis yang berusaha tegar di atas takdir yang memainkanmu bagai dadu. Seseorang yang mengungkapkan perasaannya dalam nyanyian yang abadi. Dengan suara yang kuingat dalam memori dan indera pendengaranku.

Kini, kuarahkan pandanganku ke arah pohon sakura itu. Kau masih di sana, bernyanyi dengan segenap perasaanmu sambil memejamkan mata. Sedang melarikan diri dari kenyataan dan berusaha tegar.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku mendengar berita lagi tentangmu. Kakakmu, satu-satunya yang tersisa di keluargamu setelah pembunuhan orangtuamu, mengalami kecelakaan. Ia ditabrak kereta api, dan kau tidak masuk pada hari itu. Esoknya, aku menelusuri pandanganku ke penjuru kelas, mencari sosokmu dalam balutan jas almamater berwarna biru tua sekolah kita. Dan mendapatimu bersenandung dalam suara datar, tanpa tanda-tanda tangis di wajahmu.

Tapi aku tahu, saat itu kau sudah lelah berlari dari kenyataan.

Saat itu pula, aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukaimu. Aku mengamatimu di sela-sela kegiatanku mencatat pelajaran maupun saat berlomba-lomba ke ruang praktikum supaya mendapat tempat duduk paling depan. Aku selalu menyukaimu, kagum akan ketegaran seorang gadis yang tetap bernyanyi meski ia lelah kabur dari realitas.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sosok dirimu di bawah pohon sakura, masih melantunkan syair. Kurapatkan jas almamaterku dan mengencangkan syalku, berlindung dari ganasnya udara dingin di luar. Ketika aku berjarak beberapa meter darimu, kau berbalik dan menyadari keberadaanku. Kucoba untuk mengulas seukir senyum. Kau mendengus. Aku hendak mengatakan sesuatu, namun kau malah berbalik pergi.

Tapi aku tak mau menyerah. Kuraih pergelangan tangan kirimu dan merengkuh dirimu dalam dekapan; memeluk lehermu dari belakang. Aku tak peduli apa pendapatmu nanti tentang diriku, juga pendapat orang-orang yang mungkin melihat adegan ini. Kau meronta-ronta penuh perlawanan, seperti yang seharusnya seorang gadis lakukan dalam posisimu.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek! Dasar kau bajingan mesum!" makimu kasar. Kau mengarahkan kepalan tanganmu ke arah wajahku. Namun aku membenamkan wajahku di antara helaian rambutmu, menghindari hantaman tanganmu dan berbisik pelan.

"Apa kau tidak lelah?" kau berhenti meronta mendengar kalimatku. Seakan perkataanku membekukanmu sampai ke tulang-tulangmu. "Apa kau tidak lelah lari dari kenyataan?"

Kau termangu. Kemudian tanganmu menyentuh lenganku yang memeluk lehermu perlahan. Kurasakan dinginnya permukaan tanganmu di lenganku yang hangat. Tak lama kemudian, bahumu bergetar.

"Untuk apa kau peduli?" sahutmu ketus. Namun kau tidak melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Justru kau kini mencengkeram erat lenganku yang memelukmu. Seakan kau tak rela bila aku pergi begitu saja.

Aku menghela nafas berat.

"Karena aku menyukaimu," jawabku lirih di telingamu, reflek. Namun aku tak menyesal mengatakannya. Kau membisu lagi, tak tahu harus berkata apa. "Menangislah,"

Kau menggeleng. Menahan getaran bahumu yang bila dibiarkan akan menyebabkan isakan. "Menangis hanya..."

"Menangis bukan tanda bahwa kau lemah," aku menggeleng di samping kepalamu, pelan. Kulihat kau melebarkan mata lewat ekor pandanganku. "Menangis adalah bukti. Bukti bahwa kau hidup dan masih memiliki hati."

Kulihat genangan air mata menumpuk di sudut matamu. Namun kau tetap keras kepala, pantang mengedipkan mata agar butiran air mata tersebut tidak menetes sia-sia.

"Menangislah,"

Mendengar itu, setetes air matamu jatuh.

"Aku...," kau berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. "Aku..., aku ingin lari dari semuanya." ujarmu perih. Setetes air mata lagi jatuh.

Aku mengangguk samar sambil masih memeluknya. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya terhadap lenganku.

"Aku nggak pernah berpikir kalau semua ini bakal terjadi...," katamu lagi, mengeluarkan isi hatimu. "Bahwa orang-orang yang aku cintai..., selalu pergi lebih cepat dari yang aku kira..."

Kueratkan pelukanku. Angin dingin menyapa kami berdua dengan abai.

"Aku sendirian...," sahutmu lirih, air matamu kini mengalir deras. "Dan kupikir, aku bisa menahannya..., kupikir menangis itu hanya mebuatku lebih buruk. Aku...," kau terbata, tersendat oleh isakan yang nyaris mengambil alih tubuhmu. Kurasakan air matamu terjatuh di lenganku. Dingin.

"Aku capek..., aku capek lari dari kenyataan," kau kembali bersuara, yang diberi jeda oleh isakan. "Aku capek jadi orang yang ditinggalkan sendirian..."

Dan ketika mendengar itu, aku merasa sosok dirimu lebih manusiawi.

Kau hanyalah seorang gadis yang berusaha menahan perasaan. Yang menutupi semuanya dengan melodi yang menggerus hatimu perlahan menjadi debu. Gadis yang tak punya tempat lagi untuk mencurahkan perasaannya.

_Mournful sorrow tore me apart_

_With its sharp claw  
_

_And so, I ask to the moon  
_

_"Why is it me?"  
_

_.  
_

_It's always me who is left behind_

_I hide my feelings behind my eyes  
_

_I hide my tears behind my melody  
_

_I'm coward, huh?  
_

_.  
_

_It's my fault to have too much wishes._

_Like a stone who want to be shine  
_

___it's impossible for me to get an ounce of love_  


* * *

**END**

* * *

**Curahan Hati Author**

Saya punya ide buat oneshot IVFA~ XDXDXD

hohoho, Kaito Meiko! Angst! AAAAA~ #fansgirling

Semua lirik lagu BUATAN SAYA! Kalau ada kemiripan saya mohon maaf, itu hanya kebetulan...___  
_

Kalau ada typo atau misstypo, mohon lapor. Saya akan segera me-_replace_ chapter setelah memperbaiki typo(s) tersebut.

Btw, Kaito melankolis banget nggak sih? Hah~

okelah, bacot terus ni malah...

review please? OwO


End file.
